


One Stormy Night

by Bugsy101



Series: One Stormy Night [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Comfort, Demeter is There But She's Asleep, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jemima is Scared, Munkustrap is a Good Dad, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Stage Universe, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy101/pseuds/Bugsy101
Summary: A thunderstorm sweeps over the Junkyard late one night. As the protector of the tribe, Munkustrap is used to dealing with all kinds of things. What will he do, if this time around, his job is to comfort his own daughter from her own fear of the storm?
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jemima & Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: One Stormy Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little fluffy story that I wrote this week because I wasn't feeling my best. I've always loved Munkustrap and Jemima's Father-Daughter relationship, so I wrote a story for it. Enjoy!

Deep rumbling sounds pulled Munkustrap from his sleep.

His head shot up and he searched around his dark, moonlit den for any signs of danger.

Demeter, his mate, slept peacefully beside him, and scanning the surroundings, he could make out the small form of Jemima in her own bed.

Another rumble came, accompanied by the soft patter of rain outside.

Immediately, Munkustrap relaxed. It was only a thunderstorm.

He rested his head back down on the soft material of the bed, and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him once more.

Just as he was drifting off, a soft sound, quite different from the loud thunder, caught his ear.

Munkustrap lifted his head up again, and listened carefully.

There it was again. It sounded like…crying, and it was coming from inside his den.

Searching around, his eyes landed on the small form of Jemima.

Her back was facing towards him, and she was curled into a tight ball.

Slowly, Munkustrap stood up, and crept over towards his small daughter.

“Jemima?” He whispered gently.

The kitten jumped and turned around to face him with wide eyes, before she buried her face into his soft, silver fur. “Papa!” she sobbed. 

“Whatever is the matter, my darling?” Munkustrap placed his paw on her head, and stroked the fur, lovingly.

Jemima looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. “…I’m _scared_ …” Another crash of thunder came, and the young queen let out a small squeak, and buried her face into his chest once more.

A small smile formed on Munkustrap’s face, and he knelt down so that he was at eye level with her. “Of what? The storm?”

She nodded quickly. 

“You have nothing to be afraid of, Jemmie. You’re perfectly safe indoors. Thunderstorms are natural, darling.”

“But why must they be so loud?” The little kitten looked up at him with wide eyes.

Munkustrap’s face softened. She really was quite shaken. “Well…perhaps the Everlasting Cat is a little grouchy.” He continued on when he received a strange look from his daughter. “He can’t let his anger bottle up inside, so out it comes as a thunderstorm. You know, little one. Like when you were learning to catch mice and you hadn’t gotten the hang of it yet, so you couldn’t help but yowl and cry. That’s how the Everlasting Cat feels up in the Heaviside Lair. He’s only letting off steam.”

Jemima nodded as she began to understand exactly what her papa was telling her. “And like how mama likes to make food with Jennyanydots when she gets upset. You sometimes join in as well. You both… let off steam?”

“Yes, exactly!”

A small smile came to the queen’s face. “You aren’t very good though. Mama always tells me that, but she doesn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Munkustrap nodded. “Yes, that’s right – wait. WHAT?” He turned and looked at the sleeping form of the golden queen. “She told me that my fishcakes were…one of a kind. Perhaps I took it differently than how she meant it.”

This made Jemima giggle, and soon, a small smile had formed on Munkustrap’s face.

“Do you feel better now?”

Jemima nodded. “I think so. Thank you, papa.”

Munkustrap helped her back into her bed, and nuzzled her, affectionately. “I love you. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight papa.” Came a small voice as he made his way back to his own bed.

***  
Munkustrap awoke sometime later to hear even more thunder. It seemed as though another storm had come around.

He opened his eyes and glanced around the den. It was still pitch black. His eyes trailed over to Jemima’s bed, and he lay his head back down when he was satisfied, only for his eyes to shoot right back open, and back to her bed.

Jemima’s bed was empty!

Immediately, Munkustrap was on his feet. He ran about the den, searching frantically for any sign of his missing daughter. She was nowhere to be found.

Munkustrap turned back to his bed to wake Demeter, and froze in his tracks.

There, lying on the bed with her arms wrapped, tightly around her mother was Jemima, sleeping peacefully.

Letting out a deep sigh, Munkustrap relaxed. He had overreacted. It was alright. All she wanted was to be close to her parents.

Quietly, Munkustrap crept back to the bed, and lay down onto it, careful not to wake his two sleeping queens.

He smiled softly at the sweet sight before him, before cuddling closer so that Jemima was nestled, safely between both her parents.

Munkustrap drifted, slowly, off to sleep, as the harsh rumbles of thunder faded to nothing more than soft echoes in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was shorter than I normally write, but that's okay, because I had fun. If you want, you can find me on my Tumblr, which is @a-cat-is-not-a-dog. Take care! <3


End file.
